fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopalings Quest
Koopalings Quest is a platformer game featuring the 7 Koopalings, Bowser Jr., and the creator's fanon Koopaling, Ross Koopa. Story A mysterious force has turned Bowser against all of his minions, and most of them decide to side with Mario instead. Ludwig, being the smartest Koopaling, figures that someone must be behind what happened with Bowser. All 9 of the Koopalings then decide to go on a quest to find Bowser. Eventually, they get to Fawful's Castle. When the Koopalings reach the top, they find Bowser. After they defeat Bowser, it is revealed that Fawful was the one who brainwashed Bowser. Then the final battle begins. Playable Characters Bosses Enemies {| align=center class=sortable cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100%; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse; background-color: white; color: black;" |-style="" ! width=04% | Image ! width=04% | Name ! width=04% | Hits to Defeat ! width=04% | Attacks ! width=14% | Stats |- |- | |Goomba |2 |Goombas mainly attack by simply ramming into their foes. When they see a Koopaling, they just dash towards him or her. They also sometimes headbutt foes. |Power-2 Speed-3 Defense-2 |- |- | |Paragoomba |3 |Paragoombas act very similar to Goombas, except that they have the ability to fly. Paragoombas usually either jump around or fly in the air. Very rarely, they will shoot Mini-Goombas which latch on the the Koopaling being played as. |Power-3 Speed-4 Defense-2 |- |- | |Tail Goomba |3 |Tail Goombas are more advanced Goombas, which mainly jump around and spin their tails to attack. Sometimes they will headbutt foes as well. Also, sometimes they can turn into statues. They are invulnerable in this form. |Power-2 Defense-4 Speed-3 |- |- | |Beach Koopa |1 |Beach Koopas are the weakest form of a Koopa, and are arguably one of the weakest enemies in the game. They simply try to slide into the Koopalings, and that is it... |Power-1 Speed-2 Defense-1 |- |- | |Koopa Troopa |3 |Koopa Troopas mainly use their shells to attack. They can spin around in them to move around, and they can hide in their shells, where they are completely invincible. |Power-3 Speed-4 Defense-3 |- |- | |Koopa Paratroopa |4 |Paratroopas act very similar to their non-winged counterparts. A majority of them fly in the air, where they simply use diving attacks to hurt the Koopalings. Air Paratroopas can use an air-spin, too. The ones that jump behave more similarly to Koopas, where they attack the same except that they jump. |Power-2 Speed-5 Defense-4 |- |- | |Lakitu |5 |Lakitus only have two real attacks. Their main one is a Spiny-Egg throwing attack, and the eggs become Spinies when they hit the ground. The second one is very rare. The Lakitu does a U-turn near the ground and tries to ram into the Koopalings. Also, when its cloud is unmanned, it can be ridden by the Koopalings. |Power-2 Speed-6 Defense-5 |- |- | |Buzzy Beetle |4 |Buzzy Beetles attack very similarly to Koopas, as they can use shell spins and can hide in their shells for protection. However though, unlike Koopas, Buzzy Beetles can use biting as a weak but fast melee attack. |Power-2 Speed-2 Defense-7 |- |- | |Spiny |5 |Spinies can use several attacks. They can spike their shells up to attack any Koopaling that is above it, they can use biting like a Buzzy Beetle, they can shoot needles, and they can hide in their shells. However, they can't spin around in them, though. |Power-3 Speed-2 Defense-4 |- |- | |Spike Top |5 |Spike Tops behave virtually the same as Spinies, except that their attacks are weaker and they can climb up walls. |Power-2 Speed-2 Defense-4 |- |- | |Hammer Bro. |4 |Hammer Bros have a variety of different attacks involving their hammers. They can throw them, they can spin around while holding them, and they can whack Koopalings with it as a melee attack. |Power-5 Speed-3 Defense-2 |- |- | |Boomerang Bro. |4 |Boomerang Bros can throw their boomerangs in all 8 directions and they can slap the Koopalings with them if they get too close. |Power-5 Speed-3 Defense-2 |- |- | |Fire Bro. |4 |Fire Bros can throw fireballs at the Koopalings. Also, they can breathe fire and can create small pillars of fire. |Power-5 Speed-3 Defense-2 |- |- | |Ice Bro. |4 |Ice Bros can throw iceballs at the Koopalings. Also, they can breathe ice and can create small frozen pillars. |Power-5 Speed-3 Defense-2 |-